1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network administration systems and methods, and particularly to a port information display system and method for instantly displaying port performance of network devices.
2. Background of the Invention
With the rapid development of networking technology in the late 1980s and in the 1990s, more and more sub-networks are being used in organizations. It is becoming increasingly important to monitor network activities in such organizations. With increasing amounts of networking and mainframes in a network, it is becoming more difficult for professionals to effectively administer the network. Comprehensive standards and effective methods are needed for proper administration of the network.
In general, a network management application displays a graphical image of a front panel of a network device on a display monitor. The image may include items such as management of a layer2/layer3 switch, router or hub. Clicking on a display icon that represents a port selects rudimentary information on that port or an action to be performed for that port. Generally, no further information on the port is obtained by clicking on the icon.
It is necessary or at least useful to monitor a port's speed, duplex status, and traffic volume status. To do so by conventional means, a port information page must be separately opened. In addition, conventional means do not provide automatic notification when a port changes to a lower speed or carries unduly heavy traffic. Timely notice is needed so that any system problems can be attended to as soon as possible.